


Chibi McShep - 2009-07-09 -  Coffee: vital to the health of the expedition in more than one way

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: cliche_bingo, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. For Cliché_Bingo's prompt "doppelganger/clones".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi McShep - 2009-07-09 -  Coffee: vital to the health of the expedition in more than one way

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/3672.html
> 
> Warning for implied violence, but nothing really happens.


End file.
